PSYNCIN' IN THE MOUNTaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE MOUNTaiN is a dreamworld featured in AI: The Somnium Files, based on the Okutama Mountains. It is a Somnium world created from Hitomi Sagan's dream by Psync System. ABIS investigated this Somnium to gain information about the murder of Manaka Iwai. History TBA Mental Locks Mental Lock #1 Light it up. TBA Mental Lock #2 Shake ??? TBA Mental Lock #3 Shake ??? TBA Mental Lock #4 Reveal the secret. TBA Objects of Interest This Somnium takes place within a small forested area in the Okutama Mountains. The availability of objects changes after jumping into holes as you progress the Somnium. These will be labeled as Phases, wherein jumping into each hole changes the phases of the Somnium. |- |Figure Out Type |10s | | |- |'Worship' |15s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- ! width="20%" |Cluster Amaryllis | colspan="4" |The flower bud, now in full bloom as a cluster amaryllis, also known as a lycoris flower. Over the course of the Somnium, it became a flower in full bloom. |- | rowspan="4" |4th Phase only |Investigation |15s | | |- |Grab |15s | | |- |'Dig Up' |15s | | This action progresses further into unlocking Mental Lock #4. |- |Worship |15s | | |- ! width="20%" |Hole in Tree 1 | colspan="4" |A hole found on the side of a tree. It's so large that Aiba is capable of fitting inside the whole. |- | rowspan="4" |1st Phase; Mental Lock #2 |Tackle |15s | | |- |Peek Inside |15s | | |- |Scream |15s | | |- |'Stick Hand In' |15s | | This action changes to Phase 2! |- ! width="20%" |Hole in Tree 2 | colspan="4" |A hole found on the side of a tree. It's about as large as a soccer ball. |- | rowspan="4" |2nd Phase only |Stick Hand In |15s | | |- |Peek Inside |15s | | |- |'Tackle' |15s | | This action gives you the Photograph! |- |Scream |15s | | |- ! width="20%" |Hole in Tree 3 | colspan="4" |A hole found on the side of a tree. It's about as large as a capybara, which Date notes is rather large. |- | rowspan="4" |3rd Phase only |Peek Inside |15s | | |- |'Scream' | rowspan="2" |15s | rowspan="2" | |''Before choosing Scream:'' This action progresses further into unlocking Mental Lock #3. |- |'Stick Hand In' |''After choosing Scream:'' This action gives you the Bracelet! |- |Tackle |15s | | |- ! width="20%" |Renju | colspan="4" |Renju Okiura, appearing as a 19 year old. He's looking around his surroundings, calling out into the darkness. |- | rowspan="5" |2nd Phase only |Talk to Him |15s | | |- |Flirt with Him |15s | | |- |Inspect Him |10s | |Without Photograph: |- |'Show Picture' |15s | |With Photograph: This action unlocks Mental Lock #2! |- |Hit Him |15s | | |- ! width="20%" |Hitomi | colspan="4" |Hitomi Sagan, appearing as a 19 year old. She was initially running around near Rock 2, but stops when she hears Aiba's voice. |- | rowspan="5" |3rd Phase (Choose Scream in Hole in Tree 3) |Hug Her |15s | | |- |Talk to Her |15s | | |- |Touch Her |15s | | |- |Inspect Her |10s | |Without Bracelet: |- |'Show Bracelet' |15s | |With Bracelet: This action unlocks Mental Lock #3! |- ! width="20%" |Hole 1 | colspan="4" |A hole in the ground, by some dead tree branches. Renju ran into this direction when he was given the photograph, creating the hole, as it was not present beforehand. |- |Mental Lock #3; 2nd Phase |'Jump In' |30s | | This action changes to Phase 3! |- ! width="20%" |Hole 2 | colspan="4" |A hole in the ground, by a tree. Hitomi ran into this direction when she was given the bracelet, creating the hole, as it was not present beforehand. |- |Mental Lock #4; 3rd Phase |'Jump In' |30s | | This action changes to Phase 4! |- ! width="20%" |Hole 3 | colspan="4" |A large hole in the ground, created when Aiba attempted to dig up the cluster amaryllis that was blooming in the forest. |- |4th Phase (Choose Dig Up on Cluster Amaryllis) |'Jump In' |120s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #4, awakening Hitomi from the dream! |- ! width="20%" |Rock 1 | colspan="4" |A rock of no particular note. Its layout changes with each Arrangement. |- | rowspan="4" |Mental Lock #2 onwards 1st Phase to 3rd Phase |Investigate |5s | | |- |Worship |10s | | |- |Kick |15s | | |- |Lift |20s | | |- ! width="20%" |Rock 2 | colspan="4" |A rock of no particular note. |- | rowspan="4" |Mental Lock #2 onwards 1st Phase to 3rd Phase |Lift |20s | | |- |Kick |15s | | |- |Worship |10s | | |- |Check |5s | | |- ! width="20%" |Rock 3 | colspan="4" |A rock of no particular note. |- | rowspan="4" |Mental Lock #2 onwards 1st Phase to 3rd Phase |Worship |10s | | |- |Investigate |5s | | |- |Kick |15s | | |- |Lift |20s | | |} Hidden Item * The hidden item is located near Rock 2, along the edge of the Somnium. It's easiest to find when moving towards Rock 2 from the Hole in Tree 1, following that general same direction. The item is easy to spot behind a rock, as it shimmers in the darkness. Trivia * This is the only Somnium which is based off a location that Kaname Date never visits over the course of the game. * The dialogue used to refer to the time frame in this Somnium appears to be inconsistent, with Aiba and Date stating that Renju and Hitomi's appearances are from 20 years ago, and how Hitomi is a minor (despite being 19 years old). It's unclear why the time frame appears relatively inconsistent with the rest of the story, especially since Date and Aiba know about Manaka's disappearance happening 18 years ago instead of 20. * When choosing "Tackle" on the Hole in Tree 1, Aiba states that tackling it may cause a beetle to fall off, which Date responds with "This isn't one of your animal friend video games..." This is a reference to the video game series Animal Crossing, in which a human villager lives among various anthropomorphic animals and can perform various actions, such as shaking trees for beetles and other bugs.Wikipedia page for Animal Crossing * When choosing "Scream" on the Hole in Tree 2, Aiba yells "The emperor is naked!" into the whole. This is a reference to the short tale "The Emperor's New Clothes," where con-men trick an emperor into buying non-existent clothes and parading around naked in public.Wikipedia page for "The Emperor's New Clothes" Date continues the joke onward, bringing the empress into the tale, which is not part of the original story. However, the rest of the interaction, where Date says "I don't see anything" and Aiba responds "Nor do I..." could be a reference to the emperor's reaction to seeing his "new clothes." References Category:Somnia